


[ART] Keep your head down

by acGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (implied rigger!Harry), Digital Art, NSFW Art, Shibari, or well kinda NSFW, rope bunny!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acGranger/pseuds/acGranger
Summary: What would Draco look like, if Harry ordered him to keep his head down?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	[ART] Keep your head down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersaffair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/gifts).



> Dear Maraudersaffair,  
> this was the first thing that jumped me when reading your wishlist and I really hope you like it. It was originally only meant to be a sketch but I couldn't stop myself from adding colour, so enjoy this coloured sketch :)  
> I imagine Harry to be in the spot of the viewer, admiring the contrast of the dark green rope to Draco's fair skin and admiring his own work.

*****

*****


End file.
